Responsive to the growing demand for exercise machines capable of performing a variety of motions, various types of multiple function exercise apparatus have been developed which have different structural arrangements of levers, pulleys and cables used in the performance of various physical exercises. Many exercise machines of the above-described type are large cumbersome machines having several individual stations positioned adjacent one another on a central framework for the execution of several different exercises. The overall size and number of elements makes them costly, inappropriate to use in certain areas, and causes their assembly and transport to be difficult. Continuous efforts are being made to reduce the size of these multi-function devices which often impairs the machine's ability to offer a thorough workout.
To optimize the weight training benefit provided by a multi-function exercise machine, it is desirable that moving parts of the machine move smoothly through a fall range of motion and preferably without inflicting stress on the exerciser's joints. It is also desirable that such an exercise machine be adjustable to accommodate physiques of different users, both in terms of body strength and size. Moreover, it is desirable that the machine be easily convertible at a single station so as to provide exercise to several different body parts. Further, it is desirable to provide an exercise device which is easy to use and cost effective to manufacture.